1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of aids for the use of persons working upon large trucks, buses, and the like;
The invention is even more particularly directed to a portable and movable step to cooperate with the bumpers or tires of large automotive vehicles in such manner that one working on the vehicle may stand at an elevated position for access to windshields, windows, engine areas, and the like;
The device is even more particularly directed to such a step wherein the step may be easily carried and transported and in various configurations may be folded for storage when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I know of no prior art suitable to perform the function of this invention. Prior art has always consisted of ladders, portable stools which rest upon the floor of a working area, and the like. I know of no portable step cooperative with the bumpers or the like on large automotive vehicles.